I'm Fine
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is another request by Epicgirl5. In this one Dory gets injured trying to help Nemo with his homework. She ends up getting injured but hides it for as long as she can. She doesn't want to worry the others with her injury. Will they find out what happened ? Enjoy :)


Dory was out adventuring on her own, she was exploring the sunken pirate ship because she lost the flower she was going to give to nemo as an inspiration for his homework assignment. She finds the flower near the window, well what is left of the window.

"There you are flower" says Dory

She starts swimming through it, but gets caught in the ship, she hisses in the pain and looks and sees it's a deep cut underneath her fin. She shakes her head and gets through making the cut worse. She uses some seaweed and covers the wound for now just to stop the bleeding so no one will get worried. She grabs the flower and heads home and gives Nemo the flower.

"I found this. Here you go Nemo." says Dory

"Thank you. Dory are you okay?" asks Nemo

"Huh? I'm fine." says Dory

Marlin comes in and sees that Dory isn't using her left fin.

"Are you sure?" asks Marlin

"Yeah, totally. I just swam too much. I am going to lay down for a bit." says Dory

Dory goes on to bed to rest for a bit, Marlin and Nemo are worried but don't push her on the subject. They finish up on Nemo's homework, Dory wakes up thinking to herself.

"I need to swim normally or they will get suspicious, I don't want them to worry about me." thinks Dory

She forces herself to swim normally and act normally around Marlin and Nemo. It is very easy for her to do so. They smile seeing that she looks like she feels better. They have dinner and enjoy some time together. The next day Dory knows she has to go to school with Nemo, or there will be more suspicion. So she goes to school with Nemo, like normal and this time lets Mr. Ray teach the class, which she does from time to time. But art projects are her favorite so Mr. Ray gets worried. When the kids go off to eat and play, Mr. Ray stops her.

"Dory, are you okay? You didn't talk much today." says Mr. Ray

"Uh huh. Just wanted to hear what you had to say and got interested." says Dory

That is part of the way true, but Mr. Ray kind of sees through it.

"Okay, if you need anything let me know." says Mr. Ray

"I will." says Dory

She swims off and catches up with the kids and has lunch with them, normally. She continues on normally for the next few days, even when her and Marlin go out which just wears her out more than normal. However she pretends she is fine for his sake. Everyone gets more worried about Dory. Dory goes off a few days later to her "fish are friends" meeting. She has a harder time, as her side hurts more and more. She hides it from her friends and goes on home to Marlin and Nemo. The next day, Marlin and Nemo gasp as they see the swelling on Dory's side.

"What?" asks Dory puzzled

"Your side is huge!" says Nemo, not in a mean way

Marlin lifts her fin and notices the gash is oozing and turning purple.

"Dory! That's infected! We have to take you to the doctor now!" says Marlin

Dory doesn't fight them as they go to the doctor, where she tells him what happened best she can remember, the stinging made it hard for her to forget anything really. The doctor nodded taking note of that and takes care of the wound as gently as possible, even taking a sponge and making it cold and putting it on the area and have her hug it to her side.

"Fifteen minutes on. Fifteen minutes off until the swelling is gone. If the wound isn't healed in two weeks come back." says the doctor

"Thank you." says Marlin

"Not a problem" says the doctor

Marlin and Nemo help Dory get home.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asks Nemo

"Honestly, I didn't want to worry you guys." says Dory

"But now you're sick." says Nemo

"I know." says Dory "I'm sorry."

"Dory, if you want us to not worry you have to let us know when this happens. Okay?" asks Marlin

"Okay." says Dory "Now what?"

"Now we take care of that wound and make sure you get better." says Marlon

"Okay." says Dory

So the three of them listen to the doctor and help Dory heal the wound, in a couple of weeks the infection leaves her system and she starts healing well. It takes another week for the wound to completely heal just leaving a scar to heal over time. Dory smiles happy that the pain is gone, just as the others are happy as well.

The End


End file.
